


you would sleep much better

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: God Help the Girl (2014)
Genre: F/F, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: Eve remembers that summer in flashes of dancing, and laughter, in her golden hair, in songwriting.





	you would sleep much better

**Author's Note:**

> just some Sappy Shit bc this movie saved me

Eve comes home from college after a day of trying to write, trying to talk, trying to not feel. To not remember anything.  
Because this morning on the telly, she saw an ad for James' new band.  
A boy she never knew the last name of, who let her live with him, who she may have used too much while hurting.  
It's been years since Eve thought about that summer.  
Of James, and his awkward niceness, his presence, in his laugh.  
Of performing, a smile on her face, watching people in the crowd who get it, or maybe just enjoy the music, swaying along, dancing.  
Of Cassie.  
She remembers Cassie in flashes of her soft voice, her just as soft hair, her dancing, her height. She remembers Cassie in moments of singing and looking over to her, where she always looked back. She remembers Cassie in singing the song Eve wrote for her, in her becoming this beautiful creature, this thing. She remembers Cassie in kisses that never happened, because she was young, scared and stupid.  
She thinks of Cassie's soft pink lips, her little smiles, the way she laughed when she was drunk.  
She thinks of her, more than she thinks of anything else from that time in her life.  
More than the daily weight check-ins, more than kissing Anton, or James, more than swimming in the pool, with James watching her.  
She thinks of how she left, maybe too soon, and how Cassie must have stayed staring at the train pulling away, the way Cassie might imagine that summer.  
She thinks of Cassie more than she wants to admit some nights.  
Of her goofy smile when they danced, the feeling of her sitting next to her, the easiness in the air as opposed to the strange feeling of expectation with James and Anton.  
She lies down in bed and thinks of this girl, who danced into her life, who she left without looking back.  
She lies and lets herself sing a song she hasn't thought of in forever.  
And that night, unlike all the others filled with trying to occupy her mind, staying up to write, Eve Carmichael slept much better.


End file.
